Marge simpsons blog 01
' Marge simpsons blog 01 '''is the second episode of Snospis Eht. It was uploaded on 3rd June 2010. Plot The episode is done in the style of a video blog made by Marge. Marge burns a roast and Homer comes home from work, and eats the roast. Marge then puts the roast in the dishwasher to cool, and visits Lisa, who she finds doing homework. Marge is enraged by this, as she wishes to play World of Warcraft with her. Marge then goes to see Bart in his tree-house, who is also doing homework. Marge decides to visit Maggie at piano school, where she finds her learning piano. Homer and Marge go on a huge arson spree together, burning flowers, tires and trees. Lisa decides to stop doing homework as she has stopped going to school, instead she works in the sewers. Homer goes to Ned Flanders house in the woods, and Marge tries to find a pair of shoes, as Ned Flanders dislikes people entering the woods without shoes. Marge got some shoes at Christmas when she took some shoes off some people who wanted her to extinguish the flames. Marge instead buries the shoes, believing that they will grow into more shoes. Marge then said that they have been living in the bus station for eight years. Transcript 'Note: This transcript is unofficial and therefore may contain mistakes. Words and sentences that are uncertain are marked with symbols, and indecipherable words and sentences are marked with *indecipherable*'. ''"Hello! My name is Marge Simpson and today I have decided to burn a roast. So Homer comes home and eats the roast, but the roast is burnt because I am Marge Simpson. And then, once I burnt the roast, '*indecipherable*, and then I went to see Lisa, and she was busy doing her HOMEWORK! And I said, "LISA, why are you doing homework? You should be playing World of Warcraft with me!". *indecipherable* "YEAAAASH, but I am doing homework." And then I went to see Bart and he was in his tree-house doing homework. And then I went to see Maggie who was at piano school, and Maggie was learning piano, and I am Marge, and then Homer came home and we burnt the roast. (coughing and wheezing noises). And then, I got into my car and we all decided to burn some flowers and some tires and some trees, and then I decided that I should go home because I am a housewife. *indecipherable* and Homer goes, YEAAAASSSHH", and Marge yes. And Lisa decided to do no homework, because Lisa doesn't go to school, because Lisa has a job, in the sewers! YEAASHHH! (coughing and wheezing). And then Homer got in the car, and drove to Ned Flanders' house he lives in the woods. But the woods were far away, and Ned Flanders doesn't like it when I go into the woods without any shoes. But I don't own any shoes, because I am Marge Simpson, and then I got some shoes at Christmas people who were on fire me their shoes to put them out. And I said, "YEEAASH, but I took their shoes and buried them, so they would grow into more shoes." YEEEEAAAASHHHH! And then Lisa said "Marge are you still playing World of Warcraft?" I'm like, "YEASH! Since we don't have a house, we've been living in the bus station, for 8 YEARS! THE END! (coughs) Trivia *At the end of the episode, it is stated that the Snospis family have been living in the bus station for eight years. This means that they moved in in 2048. See also * Marge: This reminds me of that time when...., another sound-only account narrated by Marge. * Marge simpsons blog part one.mov, the un official sequel. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Snospis Eht episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Blog